


Jedna noc w "Vegas"

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Multipairing Multifandom Gospoda Party 2015, fik rekreacyjny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feromony, mówi Wam to coś? Feromony!<br/><img/><br/>Czyli fik dla MMGP 2015:<br/>29. bo ładnie pachniesz</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jedna noc w "Vegas"

**Author's Note:**

> Feromony, mówi Wam to coś? Feromony!  
>   
> Czyli fik dla MMGP 2015:  
> 29\. bo ładnie pachniesz

— Stosunkujesz się. — Johnny porusza się niespokojnie na kanapie, przez co głowa Petera zjeżdża niżej po jego ramieniu z głuchym “mhm”, a Johnny wzdycha męczeńsko, gdy przyjaciel tylko poprawia się na nim, trzymając go w żelaznym uścisku. Przez chwilę Johnny’emu wydaje się, że Peter, jak to pająk, faktycznie ma więcej kończyn niż powinien, ale po kilku sekundach orientuje się, że to wystające spod jego uda to tylko rozskarpetkowana stopa Parkera. Jego kończyny są po prostu dziwnie giętkie i prawa stopa pod prawym udem Johnny’ego, gdy reszta nagiego chłopaka, poza jedną skarpetką i bokserkami, siedzi mu na kolanach, wcale nie powinna go tak dziwić. To po prostu cały Peter na jednym obrazku. 

— Serio stary, jest już _rano_. Stosunkujesz się — powtarza Johnny i opiera brodę na ramieniu przyjaciela. — Wiem, że ta cholerna Kolonia to było dużo, i wczoraj to było… — milczy przez chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. — No dobrze, to było po prostu dużo, ale to przegięcie, koleś. Jesteśmy hetero, pamiętasz?

Peter ignoruje słowa przyjaciela i wciska zimny nos w złączenie jego barku i szyi, mrucząc w zadowoleniu. 

— Ładnie pachniesz. — Wargi Petera muskają szyję Johnny’ego, od czego ten drży lekko. — Naprawdę ładnie pachniesz. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie czułem? 

Johnny zamyka oczy, próbując skupić się na czymś innym, niż ciepły oddech Petera na jego skórze. Cholera, powinien wrócić na noc do Baxtera. Kanapa Parkera i tak widziała już za dużo.

— To Kolonia, kurwa, Pete, wiesz o tym — syczy i próbuje wyplątać się z uścisku i niemal mu się to udaje, ale Peter skomle rozpaczliwie i zaciska dłonie na ramionach Johnny’ego na granicy bólu; Storm nie decyduje się rozpalić. Gdyby skrzywdził Petera, nawet w takiej sytuacji, nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Niechętnie rozluźnia się i pozwala Peterowi wrócić do dawnej pozycji, co ten ochoczo wykorzystuje, na nowo wpełzając mu na kolana i ocierając się o niego niczym wielki kot. 

_Kurwa._

— Pete, to nie jest dobry pomysł — mówi cicho, gdy Peter ociera się drażliwie o jego pachwinę przy zmianie pozycji. Johnny niemal zgrzyta zębami, boleśnie odczuwając dzielące ich dwie warstwy materiału. 

— Oczywiście, że to nie jest dobry pomysł — mówi ugodowo Peter, ale Johnny nie cieszy się długo swoją przewagą, bo jego twarz jest nagle w dłoniach przyjaciela, a on sam prostuje się, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — To taki sam zły pomysł jak szperanie w laboratoriach Reeda i przyjście po tym do mnie, prawda? Myślisz, że to był błąd? — Długie palce pieszczą lekko jego policzki — że ja, wczorajsza noc, Kolonia… że to wszystko było błędem?

Johnny otwiera usta chcąc powiedzieć “tak”, ale zatrzaskuje je gwałtownie, gdy przez twarz Petera przebiega bolesny grymas. 

— Dobrze — mówi Peter, gdy przedłużające się milczenie staje się niewygodne. — Dobrze — powtarza jakby do siebie i nim Johnny zauważa co się właściwie dzieje, uwalnia go z uścisku i wstaje z jego kolan, oddalając się nieco chwiejnie od kanapy, na drugi koniec niewielkiego pokoju.

— Pete — próbuje, ale przyjaciel przerywa mu ruchem dłoni. 

— Nie rób tego. Po prostu nie, nie przepraszaj. Masz rację, to Kolonia. To po prostu Kolonia. — Peter przeczesuje palcami zmierzwione włosy. — To będzie jak Vegas. To się nie zdarzyło. 

Johnny kiwa głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. 

— Dobra. — Peter oblizuje nerwowo wargi. — Totalnie Vegas. W każdym wypadku, wiesz gdzie są klucze - zrób z nich użytek. — Posyła Johnny’emu nie sięgający oczu uśmiech i wychodzi szybko z saloniku, zamykając się w drugim pokoju. Johnny próbuje nie czuć się urażonym, bo w końcu dzisiaj środa i Peter ma wieczorówkę, ale niezbyt mu się to udaje. 

Nagle zmęczony spogląda na rozbitą fiolkę z Kolonią, leżącą smętnie na stoliczku i na swojego opadającego penisa. 

_To wszystko Kolonia, to tylko Kolonia,_ powtarza, gdy wciąga na siebie wczorajszą koszulkę i stara się zignorować plamę na jej dolnym szwie, bo wczoraj…

— Kurwa — warczy. Wsuwa jeszcze tylko buty, nie kłopocząc się ich zawiązywaniem, i bez pożegnania wymyka się z mieszkania Petera, by przez klatkę przejść na schody pożarowe, a tam zapalić się i jak najszybciej odlecieć w kierunku Baxtera. 

_To tylko Kolonia i jej cholerne feromony._

Próbuje zapomnieć zraniony wzrok Petera, ale jego myśli wciąż kręcą się dookoła tego obrazu. Przecież to była tylko Kolonia, tylko feromony. 

Odkąd obca forma życia pojawiła się w ziemskiej atmosferze, niemal wszyscy superbohaterowie Nowego Jorku przeżyli swój własny “poranek wstydu”, zwykle z kimś z drużyny. Niektórzy nawet znajdowali się następnego dnia kilka stanów dalej, czego żaden nie potrafił wyjaśnić, ale to byli Stark z Thorem. Tych facetów i tak nikt nie potrafił ogarnąć, więc nikt nie chciał wnikać jakim cudem znaleźli się w Luizjanie w łóżku z jakąś nieznajomą kobietą. To się po prostu stało.

Noce po Koloni były… były jak Vegas. Po prostu się działy i nikt o nich nie mówił. Wszyscy starali się później wrócić do normy. A skoro Stark z pieprzonym nordyckim bóstwem, obaj w stabilnych związkach, potrafili po nocy z Kolonią wrócić do normalności, to on z Peterem też dadzą radę. 

To po prostu wymaga czasu. 

Johnny zadrżał i przypadkowo o mało nie otarł się o jeden z wieżowców. Nawet otaczające go płomienie nie potrafiły odgonić zimna, które zalęgło się w jego piersi.

_Po prostu wymaga czasu._


End file.
